The Drama of Ages
by Jeremy-Keiji
Summary: An AU fanfiction, taking place in a highschool, with most of the Yami no Matsuei characters being the students. HisokaxMuraki, TsuzukixHisoka, OriyaxMuraki, WatarixTatsumi and others. Please, RnR.
1. Sleep?

_A/N Okay yeah. I know I haven't posted anything in, well...Forever. Neh, here's a new fanfic I'm working on. Eheh. Please R&R. Main couple is Hisoka/Muraki BTW._

"Hisoka."

"Mmn."

"HISOKA!"  
The caramel-haired boys eyes widened as he was jerked off of the street, saving him from being lacerated by an oncoming truck that loudly blew it's horns. Hisoka felt dazed and he clutched his head, moaning slightly. Tsuzuki, the boy that Hisoka was walking with gave him a stern glance.  
"How could you have not seen that truck! You could have been KILLED!"

Hisoka just narrowed his eyes at his friend and waved it off.

"I'm tired, Tsuzuki. And you aren't making it any better."

Tsuzuki sighed frusterated and threw up his hands. This was the first day of school and Hisoka was being as whiney and pissed off as usual. Actually, it doubled now, since the boy hated school with a passion. Tsuzuki could not see Hisoka sitting through a day of lessons. In fact, he couldn't see any of his clique doing so.

The pair of them hurried up as they reached the school, sorting into the halls and classrooms. The girls were chatting and gossipping amongst themselves, pointing out whats hot or not. As usual. And the boys were talking relentlessly about whatever popped into there heads. The different highschool stereotypes all cuddled together and chatting. Hisoka shook his head and quickly went to his locker, depositing his bag and slamming the door to the metal hold. Scuffling to the classroom quickly after and slamming the door to that as well, choosing a nice desk in the back row to lay his head down on and sleep before school started.

Or at least he thought he'd get to rest.

Two creamy pale hands came up behind Hisoka and wrapped around his chest, the source of the hands pressing close to the back of his chair and biting sharply into the seemingly younger boys ear.

He hissed and turned, eyes widened with terror at the sight of Muraki at first, but then relaxing and glaring. One hand coming to rest at his hurt ear.

"What do you want?"  
"Your flesh, Hisoka. Your body and your heart. Literally your heart."

Muraki smirked and traced an outline of the others chest, Hisoka whimpered and backed away from him.  
"Leave me alone."

The white-clad devil shook his head and leaned close to Hisoka once more.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that."

He looked about, smiling before licking at the boys neck.

"How about you follow me? School hasn't started yet..."

Hisoka scowled and mewled, pushing away from Muraki, yet the more he struggled the more relentless Muraki became.

"Hey.."

"Mmn Hisoka god you're so-"

"Hey, Muraki! Leave the kid alone."

Hisoka and Muraki both turned their heads to the voice currently speaking, it was Oriya, Muraki's only true friend. Though the silver-haired man treated him more like a personal slave.

"Oh Oriya, Oriya. Can't you see that I'm having fun."

The long haired boy blinked and then shook his head.

"I can see that you're trying to get a rape charge pushed on you. Come on, we don't have time to deal with him anyway."

Hisoka scowled and layed his head back down on the desk.

"Can you guys just..go away, please?"

Oriya chuckled and whapped Hisoka over the head, not in a friendly way and not in a evil sort of way. Just in a -Stop-seducing-MY-Muraki-or-else-I'll-be-forced-to-keel-j00- sort of way. Which made everything fair in love and war.

Muraki, on the other hand, sighed.

"Yeah okay, come on bitch."

He grasped Oriya's wrist with his right hand, nails digging into the skin, and led his lackey away. Hisoka stared blankley at the two of them departing before shutting his emerald eyes tightly and attempting to doze off for the thousandth time.

Just as he had successfully done so, the teacher walked into the room with a sickeningly loud step and slammed the door. The bell had rung three times and not all of his students were there yet. It was days like that when he just wished that he could give up his job as a teacher and become someone amongst the hidden. Of course, that would be rather impossible so for now he would just stick with dealing out lessons every day and watching as a group of kids who didn't even want to be there struggled underneath his grasp. It was slightly rewarding, thought Mr. Kanoe.

With the door locked, and most of his class in the small, hot room, the teacher began to read off names of people who were supposed to be seated there.

"Asato Tsuzuki?"

"HERE!"

Hisoka hissed and kicked his friend in the leg for being so loud. The teacher simply rolled his eyes and gave a disgausted look to the two of them.

"Wakaba?"

"Here."

"Terazuma"

"Here."

"Muraki?"

"Absent."

The teacher looked up through his wrinkled eyes and raised an eyebrow at Oriya, who had spoken the words absent for the missing student.

"And where would he happen to be?"

"Absent."

"Where?"

"He told me not to say."

"Is he sick?"

"No."

"Is he skipping?"

"No..."

"Wait a minute,"

The teacher turned his head to the other side of the room and threw up his hands in exasperation.

Sitting there near the window was a smirking youth dressed in all white. Muraki Kazutaka.

"I give up."

"Here."

"Oh my god."

Kanoerubbed his temples and marked Muraki as present, then quickly read off the rest of the names. It was going to be a tedious day.

On the bright side, Hisoka was getting some undisturbed sleep.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Discoveries can hurt

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews . You know that I feed off of them.  
Ah...Here is chapter two for all of you. 33.**

Hehe, oh and to the reviewer who asked about Tsuzuki  
He doesn't...WANT to be in school. It is an escape for him. For what, I will later write into the story.

**For now, read on. I'll update when I've gotten some more feedback -nodnod.-**

* * *

**Pt. 1.**

Hisoka was now finished with his short nap, although the time that he had taken to put into sleeping would have been much more effective if he had done the same at his own home. Of course, living with a father like Nagare would definatly put a stopper on most night-time sleeping activities. Luckily, he had only missed the first part of class, and it was about nothing important anyway. This was his first year in highschool, and already it was going horribly. He was lucky enough to get into an english class with the juniors and seniors, so they could help him out later if it was needed. Or, let me rephrase that, he could ask Tsuzuki for help if he needed it. The amethyst-eyed man seemed to be rather dull-witted when it came to most things, though school, for whatever reason, was a boost in his intelligence and things could be easily figured out with a man like Asato being your only friend in a certain class. Not his only aquaintence though. He knew quite a few people in this class. Especially Muraki Kazutaka.

The younger boy had no idea what was up with Muraki either. Ever since fifth grade, the older boy had been hounding him relentlessly. Calling him a doll. Calling him beautiful. Wow...Fifth grade? That would have made Muraki to be in the eighth grade. Since he is now a senior and Hisoka is a freshmen. What a pedophile he was. Can't they arrest people like that? Seriously. It was not to fun to be the boy on the recieving end of Muraki's taunts and jeers. It simply made him look like an innocent creature and that is definatly not what Hisoka is going for this year at all. He wanted to look tough amongst the freshmen. Someone who knew what he was doing.

Of course, that would be a rather hilarious sight. The boy was frail and small with not to much muscle on his body. It was hard to even picture Hisoka as a freshmen. He looked as though he belonged in the beggining of seventh grade. During the winter as well, because of his too-pale skin.

Ew. Pale skin reminded him of Muraki. That was one thing that he did not need to think about at the moment.

"Kurosaki?" Professor Kanoe's voice sounded from the front of the classroom. An eyebrow was rasied as well as a ruler. By the tone of his voice, Hisoka could tell that it had not been the first time the teacher said his name. It would not be the last though, either, as Hisoka was still concentrated on everything except for the current lesson that was being taught.

"Neh..." He said in reply, leaving his eyes still closed.

"Kurosaki! Wake up this instant!"

Hisoka did as he was told, because Kanoe sounded as though he would explode within the next three seconds if the boy did not awaken from his slumber. Some of the girls giggled and he could hear Muraki snicker softly from the other end of the room. Tsuzuki was nudging him harshly in the leg, whipsering things like 'Hisoka, wake the fuck up before you get yourself into trouble.'

Within two more seconds, Hisoka popped his head up and smiled sweetly at his instructor.

"Don't be angry please? I am but a poor freshmen." He said sarcastically.

Kanoe rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking at Hisoka vehemently.

"You cannot get out of trouble in my class with a mere excuse as that. If I was you, I would try to shape up a little bit before deciding whether or not you would like to continue on in our advanced english class. If you cannot keep up with this class, I will gladly let the lesser teachers know that you cannot, and therefore move you back down to the lesser classes. It is no problem with me, alright? So please, make your choice."

Hisoka sighed and hung his head. He knew that if he was moved back down it would do nothing for him in the future, so he decided to conform for now and be a nice student. He looked back up to his professor and smiled once more.

"I would like to stay in your class, and I will make sure this will not happen again."

"Good boy."

"Yeah."

"I would like you to copy today's notes from one of your fellow classmates, as it is the end of first block. I want to see a typed copy of the notes by tommorrow. Do not come into my classroom empty handed."

Hisoka smirked, wanting to crack a joke and say 'sir, yes sir,' or something along those lines. But he nodded again and agreed to bring in the notes.

"Alright then, class dismissed."

**

* * *

Part 2.**

"Hisokaaa!"

A girl's voice was calling to him from the hall. It was highly recognizable and sweet. The girl who owned that soft voice was the also-freshmen Tsubaki. She had been a long time friend of Hisoka's ever since they had met on a cruise in kyoto at a young age.

She was currently wearing a pretty pale green gown with a flower on the left side of her V-neckline and white stockings with black shoes to correspond. A heart of gold was settled deep inside of her, accompanying her wonderful looks as well.

"Hello Miss. Tsubaki." he responded good-naturedly.

"Oh drop the formalities Hisoka."

"I apologize, Tsubaki."

"No need."

She smiled and took his hand, leading the boy down a corridor, stairs, doors, and into the freshmen wing; As he has still been on the senior floor.

After arriving at their destination, she began to dig through her locker. Retrieving materials for her next classes, as did Hisoka. The green-eyed boy pulled out his algebra-2 book and science book. Watching Tsubaki all the while. Had she been his first friend? Even before Asato? Had she been the first one that he told about...

"Oi, Hisoka-san, you in there?"

The teenaged boy snapped back into reality upon hearing her words. He nodded dazedly.

"Of course. Uh, Tsubaki..."

"Yes?"

"How are things going with your health?"

"Oh, everything is fine. I've been keeping up on my medicine and stuff. You know Muraki Kazutaka?"

"Yeah..." He twitched, how did she know about him?

"His father used to work for the company that I buy my meds from. Before he...well, you know."

Oh.

"Wait, what?"

Before what happened?

"Before he was murdered...By Saki."

"Saki?"

"Muraki's older brother. He slaughtered their entire family, except Muraki. The butler killed him before he could get to Muraki."

"Oh."

"Wow..Didn't he like stalk you for like...five years? He never told you anything?"

"Yes..and no..." Hisoka shook his head. How did she know all of this anyway? It was crazy.

"He told me a lot."

...Did she just read my mind?

"How did you..."

"You looked confused. I just guessed. Call it a girl's intuition if you will."

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while, before Tsubaki smiled and kissed Hisoka's cheek in a friendly matter.

"Hey, call me later if your dad let's you, kay? I have something to ask you about."

"Okay." Oh yeah...Damnit, Nagare banished him from the phone again. Oh well...Always ways around that.

"We gotta get back to class. See ya."

"You too."

Hisoka waved and turned back to his locker; Slamming it closed.

A lot of information had just been passed to him. Muraki's father had died? As well as his mother? And brother? Arg...Almost enough information to make Hisoka pity him. Though, more than just one person had a bad life to deal with right now. Nagare was still waiting for Hisoka at home. And the quicker school was over with, the quicker hell began.

* * *

**End chapter two.**


End file.
